customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Custom Hero Factory Wiki:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few other additional functions. Our ideal goal on CHFW is to have two active bureaucrats and one active administrator. Administrator abilities These additional functions include: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Bureaucrat abilities A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. Bureaucrats can also give users the ability to "rollback" edits not made in good faith. Bureaucrats can be identified by this Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Wikia staff. Who are this wiki's administrators? The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. For a complete list of users with administrator access, see . Administrators can be identified by this You may also wish to list them on this page. * * * * (inactive) How do I use administrator powers? See for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an Administrator or Bureaucrat For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. On larger Wikia, there will usually be a community page for requests, with a page name such as " :Requests for adminship". On a smaller wiki, you may simply ask on the community portal or Forum, or ask a bureaucrat (Toa Spyck, Clone Trooper 1000 or Starscream7) directly on his or her talk page. If there are no active bureaucrats, use the "Requests for adminship" page to nominate users to become admins or bureaucrats. Once a community decision has been reached (or if there is no active community to debate the decision), please leave a message at the wiki adoption requests page and Wikia Staff can provide the rights. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. Our Admins A list of our admins and their positions. Bureaucrats Bureaucrats help the wiki by making members sysops and giving out rollback rights, as well as making other users bureaucrats, if that applies. * Clone Trooper 1000 * Starscream7 * Toa Spyck (inactive) Sysops Can be identified by this: Our sysops help the community by performing their specific duty of being a true member of the Hero Factory * * * (inactive) Community Leaders Can be identified by this: Community leaders assist the community in general. They also moderate articles. * Clone Trooper 1000 * Starscream7 * Toa Spyck (inactive) Achievement Moderators Can be identified by this: Achievement moderators issue warnings if users make random edits to earn achievements, and if it applies, they also issue bans. * Clone Trooper 1000 * Starscream7 Forum Moderators Can be identified by this: Forum moderators act as moderators do on real forums. They issue warnings and, if applicable, bans. They have not been applicable up to now, but Toa Spyck wishes to give the forums a more prominent place in the wiki, making them applicable. * Clone Trooper 1000 Rollback Rights Can be identified by this: Those with rollback rights fight vandalism and edits not made in good faith, honor and with their rollback abilities. * Clone Trooper 1000 * Starscream7 * Vagra Nui Tales * * Toa Spyck (inactive) * (inactive) Commenting Rights Can be identified by this: These with the Comment Advisor rights investigate vandalisim plagued blog posts. * Clone Trooper 1000 * Starscream7